The Poems Of Zelda
by sherbetkiss
Summary: "I see your beautiful eyes, They are brighter than the night sky, It's amazing how time flies, When I'm looking at you as you pass by." Link's love towards Zelda. Includes Ganondorf's hate.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Love Poem.

* * *

**This is my interpretation of Link's love towards Zelda. I absolutely love these two and always will x)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Legend Of Zelda... Any of them.**

* * *

I see your beautiful eyes,  
They are brighter than the night sky,  
It's amazing how time flies,  
When I'm looking at you as you pass by.

You are always in need of a hero,  
And I am always that man,  
I will never be number zero,  
And always will be for as long as I can.

Ganondorf may kidnap you,  
But I will bring you back.  
And we can watch the sky blue,  
And he shall never find our tracks.

You sit in your royal chair,  
Staring down at me.  
Your fine blonde hair,  
Why can't I just let you be?

I cannot help but feel this way,  
The way you make my heart flutter.  
When you go away, I wish you to stay,  
But all that comes out is a stutter.

I lay on my bed,  
In the tree house that I call home,  
Holding onto my Hylian ted.  
Looking up at the ceiling coloured chrome.

I fall asleep,  
Dreaming of you.  
Without a single creep,  
There you flew.

Next thing I knew,  
You were lying by my side.  
My eyes weren't telling me the truth.  
How could you be here with pride?

"Hello my dear,  
I wanted to come before.  
But never fear,  
I'm not going to run away. For sure!"

I rub my eyes,  
Pinching myself awake.  
You couldn't be here even if you tried,  
Feeling my heart was about to break.

I place my hand on your face,  
Smiling at the girl I desire.  
There is little between us but space,  
Feeling a blaze, a red-fire.

I lean in to kiss,  
And you lean forward too.  
I'm so sorry Miss,  
For being so annoying to you.

Your lips are gentle against mine,  
Tasting strawberries dance on my tongue.  
A shiver sending chills down my spine,  
The air escaping from my lungs.

We break apart,  
Never wanting it to stop.  
I hold you for a start,  
We are never going to drop.

I love you my dear Zelda,  
You shall always be mine.  
This will be a new legend,  
And I shall be yours, and we will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2 Ganondorf's Hate

The Legend Of Zelda: Ganondorf's Poem.

**A/N: This is Ganondorf's Poem :) Hope you like it. I might write one for Zelda :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own a thing.**

* * *

I curse that boy,  
Who took my power from me.  
He brings nothing but joy,  
To that forsaken Deku Tree.

All I wanted was to be king,  
Accepted and known.  
I only wanted that one thing,  
To not be blown.

That damned princess!  
I will get her!  
She will be in distress,  
It will be but a blur.

Hah! Where is that boy when she needs him most?  
That annoying little Hylian with his master sword!  
That pointy long sword, gross.  
I am your lord!

Stupid, little human elf,  
Thinking you can beat me!  
Why don't you just kill your self?  
You are nothing but the size of a pea.

This princess of yours,  
Is nothing but a nuisance.  
I will close and lock all doors,  
You will be rendered useless.

The Triforce's power,  
I will use it to destroy all.  
Everyone will cower,  
In the face of your fall.

Come my little pets!  
Unleash your wrath!  
Use your threats!  
Leave no one left!

Sitting on this throne,  
It makes me wonder.  
How much I've really grown.  
Can you hear that thunder?

The reassuring growl,  
Of the storm ahead,  
My minions are on the prowl.  
Watch my revenge spread.

Brandishing this fine blade,  
Feeling its cool steel on my finger.  
I can't wait for this raid,  
We do not wish to linger.

The wind's scream,  
Whispering in our ears.  
Marveling over my wonderful scheme,  
As their demise nears.

There is the boy, riding on his noble steed,  
Charging straight for me.  
Going at full speed,  
I cackle with glee.

"Oh how I've awaited this moment!  
To see you fall.  
To see you hopeless,  
To watch you crawl!"

I slash my sword at the mortal,  
He seems to dodge.  
My sword hurtles,  
This will be his end...


End file.
